Heiron Lexton
Dossier I.NAS5H0L3: CAPT LEXTON, HEIRON Biological Information Ranking: Captain Age: 12 Sex: Male Blood: Cerulean Height: 6’1” (1.85 m) Weight: 235 lbs (106.5 kgs) Sweeps of Military Service: 5 ♥: ♦: PO1 Ferrak Vixxus ♣: ♠: CWO2 Cralea, Aniphe Brief Military History CAPT. HEIRON LEXTON has risen through the rankings of Her Imperious Condescension’s Royal Navy at an alarming rate. LEXTON was drafted into the Alternian Military at the age of 7 sweeps, where he displayed proficiency in strategic, objective-based command, and was later assigned to the ALTERNIAN NAVY OFFICER TRAINING SCHOOL (OTS, see Dossier III.3R42GA) only a sweep later. LEXTON graduated the academy with the abnormally high ranking of Lieutenant; the most senior of junior officer ranks. He was then assigned to serving as a squad leader on a Carrier Air Wing. LEXTON displayed a comprehensive knowledge of squad based combat in an assault on a crucial enemy planet in the Sigma Scorpii system (see Dossier IV.5AG34RT2) when his commanding officer was killed in the battle, and he assumed temporary command of the ship. LEXTON regrouped his wounded carrier’s squadrons, and formed a decisive counterattack that broke enemy lines, and would later prove to be directly responsible for the establishing of a foothold in the sector. With a center to refuel and rearm established in the heart of the Sigma Scorpii star system, it would not be long before Her Majesty would lay rightful claim to the entirety of the Scorpio constellation and the surrounding region. LEXTON was promoted to the rank of Captain, and given command his own vessel (see Dossier II.9NB3Q2S5) for his actions. Bold, calm, decisive, CAPT. HEIRON LEXTON is almost a perfect portrait of leadership. No matter the situation, LEXTON displays grace under pressure in the most crucial of moments with unwavering resolve. History has shown that LEXTON prefers offensive engagements, choosing to bide his time and avoid the enemy until the perfect moment presents itself to strike. LEXTON will almost always prefer to retreat and regroup, rather than hold a defensive position. LEXTON displays a passion for order that borders on NEUROTIC that makes him an adept, if cruel leader. After periods of prolonged stress or intense exertion, LEXTON’S commanding officers have noted an abnormal tendency to request midday trips to his respiteblock. These rests last no longer than 5 minutes, and LEXTON returns invigorated and focused. LEXTON claims to “need time to organize his thoughts”, ordinarily these requests would be denied, but the Captain’s methods almost always result in success. During his schooling, LEXTON had several displays of DISORDERLY CONDUCT that were caused by fellow students arranging his personal effects improperly. LEXTON was cited a total of eight times, but his culling order was belayed to due extenuating circumstances surrounding his demonstrated proficiency in his schooling. Enlisted personnel that are assigned to his vessels are given a briefing on the importance of keeping their private quarters and uniform in proper condition, lest they invoke an order of IMMEDIATE CULLING from their Captain. Personal Interests and Information In his younger years, LEXTON displayed a pronounced affinity for Multiplayer Team Online Battle Arena and Aptitude Test games created by Her Imperious Condescension’s Royal Navy (See Dossier V.43NK3534: MOBA). Tracking of his ranked statistics reveals a natural capacity for resource and objective management, with a focus on team-based combat. LEXTON would eventually place in the top ten on the worldwide leaderboards of his game of choice; DoTM. (see Dossier V.43NK3537: Defense of the Mother-Grub) Chat logs from high-ranking games show LEXTON consistently assuming a leadership role. LEXTON appears to expect his orders to be followed, even if his teammates have no knowledge of who he is. His narcissistic, respect-demanding nature can prove to be highly toxic during encounters with impudent underlings. More than anyone else, CAPT. LEXTON has personally culled more officers and enlisted personnel for “insubordination”. Quadrant Information LEXTON maintains a moirallegiance with PETTY OFFICER FIRST CLASS FERRAK VIXXUS (see Dossier I.A6GN34LT: PO1 VIXXUS, FERRAK), and a kismessitude with fighter pilot CHIEF WARRANT OFFICER 2 ANIPHE CRALEA (see Dossier I.8DG9C34M: CWO2 CRALEA, ANIPHE). These may be the only regular interactions LEXTON has with individuals of lower blood or ranking, and are a pronounced irregularity in his behavior. SGRUB Related Information Trolltag: ganksGauged Class: Knight Aspect: Mind Land: Quartz and Timber Fetch Modus: Invoke Strife Specibus: Halberdkind Category:Player Characters Category:Trolls